elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dawnbreaker (Skyrim)
Dawnbreaker is a sword in . Gained by completing the quest after taking "Meridia's Beacon" to the Statue to Meridia, Dawnbreaker is a One-Handed sword which deals 10 burning damage on hit, and will explode Undead - type enemies that are slain by it, dealing damage to other nearby Undead. It cannot be enchanted, as it is a unique weapon. Agreed, this page should be nominated for merger with Dawnbreaker or deletion, I don't know how or I would do that. JiNX Bloodfang (talk) 21:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :I guess it's a general policy question, since many artifacts, items, and skills are present in multiple games. Perhaps, in general, it would be better to have a "base item" page that links to more in depth articles for specifics in individual games, including how obtained and such. Speaking of, I'm not sure if specific combat strategies for the necromancer are especially necessary. Especially since you can snipe him from the doorway and then drop the shades one at a time by staying there. Tyrasis (talk) 05:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with the above. I reached this page searching about the artifact. The tactics (it's not strategy) for defeating the necromancer is misplaced here and questionable. In different games I killed him with 2 paralysing arrows before he could cast any spell and it seems much more efficient than using magic or shouts. An easy fight. But anyway, the goal of the article is not Malkoran but Dawnbreaker. Too bad, another longsword where I was expecting the ring of Khajiti.Croquignol (talk) 21:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) POSSIBLE refference to Lord of the Rings. The sword glows when Undead is near. Just like Bilbo's sword glows when orcs are near. :Reference, homage or inspiration, this has no place on the main page and the talk page, so I'm removing this comment from the main page - it has nothing to do with the weapon. Kastagir (talk) 23:56, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Does it hurt to be Undead? My character is in the highest stage of vampirism (4), and sometimes when I unleash the "firey" exposion, my character occasionally starts on fire takes damage as well. Does this only happen because I am "undead," or is this a common problem?Meridian Priest (talk) 05:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC) -I have read about it in a forum, but it would need confirmation (I don't have any vampire characters). It could be added to the main article. Glow The notes on the page claim "the blade glows brighter when undead are nearby," but I have noticed no difference in the glow when undead are near. --jimnms (talk) 02:29, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe only certain Dawnbreakers glow, if you get my meaning. Do you? : 16:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) NPCs complaints NPCs express fear that I'll "set something on fire" when I'm equipped with Dawnbreaker around them. Is this supposed to happen? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 06:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Any weapon with a fire enchantment, as well as the Mace of Molag Bal and nearly every destruction spell, will evoke those responses. As Dawnbreaker's enchantment is essentially an upgraded Fire Damage enchantment, well, you get the idea.Mad Mike (talk) 04:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Dawnslayer I have heard that putting Dawnbreaker in a mountain lava pit in a cave somwhere in Skyrim turns the sword into Dawnslayer, which looks like Dawnbreaker but with blackened edges and has the same effect as the original form but on humans instead of Undead. Is this true?GrumioClemens (talk) 18:07, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know about you, but my BS sense is tingling pretty hard. 18:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : Never heard of this .... sounds cool though.MrBenMelon (talk) 23:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC)MrBenMelon :I have but one comment: there are volcanoes in skyrim? :The only "volcano" I can think of is a forge. : 05:22, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I was in Dustman's Cairn with Vilkas, doing the Proving Honour quest, when my follower, Kharjo, killed a draugr with Dawnbreaker. The resulting explosion turned Vilkas hostile to Kharjo, and he and Kharjo attacked each other until Kharjo was killed. I'm on PC using latest patch. Is it possible that Vilkas is damaged by the blast because he's a werewolf? Otherwise, can anyone confirm this as a bug? 11:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I rapidly developed a BS detector after reading this. My friend, i think you :were jipped :Werewolves are not undead. They are humans who have drunken wolf blood. I think :it's a glitch. : 05:22, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Do you have any mods running? : 16:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Will this be included in the MMO? Personally, for a weapon that's supposed to be a Daedric Artifact, the Dawnbreaker strikes me as more of a "Holy" weapon...like the Sword of the Crusader from Oblivion's ''Knights of the Nine ''official plug-in. In the Dawnguard expansion, "Sun" weapons are included, right? Since the Dawnbreaker is a weapon that is especially effective against undead enemies, judging from it's effects, I thought it would be cool to have an extra "Sun Damage" effect against Vampires added to it (maybe limited to during daytime hours?). At least the extra effect could be added in the upcoming Elder Scrolls: Online, where the Dawnbreaker could once again be a quest reward, either again from Meridia, or maybe from some other organization of characters (like the Dawnguard...if their origins stretch back as far as the Interregnum) Ifnsman (talk) 17:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Ifnsman Burn damage? The wiki says the dawnbreaker is supposed to do 15 burn damage, but mine says it does 29. I don't have any plugins that modify it's damage or stats (although I used to) aside from one that gives all daedric artifacts infinite charges. Can the burn damage change depending on perks or one-handed skill or something? 00:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: never mind, It was because of a destruction scaling damage mod. This does raise a question though: IS the enchantment on the dawnbreaker affected by augmented flames perk? : Yes 12:59, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Disenchanting Bug I've encountered a situation where Dawnbreaker (but no other daedric artefacts or similar uniquely enchanted non-disenchantables) has become disenchantable. Disenchanting the blade made me learn the "Dawnbreaker" enchantment. I tested out by adding another copy of Dawnbreaker in my inventory to see if the problem was just with the particular copy, but the new one was similarily disenchantable. I have left the blade on one of the weapon racks in the Markarth house, and I discovered the disenchanting ability in Castle Dour. I have no mods that should interfere with this kind of things. Can anyone attempt to replicate the bug? 12:46, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm not totally sure what happened but my game glictched out, there was a second Dawnbreaker on the floor. And the original still in the pedistoll. So I have 2 ( 12:05, September 19, 2012 (UTC)) Updated with new information People you might want to re-check the enchanting part, not only of this article but of all daedric weapons - apparently they now benefit from the Daedric smithing perk. I'm not sure when this happened exactly, I started a new char with the release of Hearthfire, I just got the daedric smithing and I can upgrade it more now. In my save the Dawnbreaker has 77 atk and a daedric sword 82, both at legendary level. I don't have any mods installed either. Somebody check other the daedric weapons and armor please. level What level do u have to b at to get the highest version of this sword?Azaisya (talk) 01:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Dwemer or Alyied make? My and my friends have been pondering if Dawnbreaker is just a weapon from Nirn that Meridia took and "powered up" into a Daedric artifact, similar to Spellbreaker or Volendruung. Only evidence to support this is Dawnbreaker's similar name to Spellbreaker, it is most similar to Dwarven swords in design, it pairs extremely well with Spellbreaker when fighting against Dragon Priests and Vampires, two of the strongest enemy types in the game and like Volendruung it uses Ebony as its upgrade material Only evidence to it being a Alyied artifact is Meridia's connection with the Alyieds, like Umril the Unfeathered. This is all just speculation, no concrete evidence. What do ya'll think? 01:07, April 15, 2014 (UTC)RemingtonV